


No Doubt in My Mind Where You Belong

by theshipsfirstmate



Series: Make You Feel My Love [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, post-4x06, souffle spoilers, the smoak ladies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsfirstmate/pseuds/theshipsfirstmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post-4x06 Donna and Oliver. A bit of an alt-POV on "I Could Hold You For a Million Years," but also stands alone.</p><p>"It’s not hard for Donna to see how Felicity loses herself in this man, even if it breaks her heart all over again to remember how her daughter had spat that out like it was a character flaw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Doubt in My Mind Where You Belong

_post-4x06 Donna and Oliver. Intended as an alt-POV scene from the end of “[I Could Hold You For a Million Years,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5224115)” but I think it stands alone._

_A/N: Donna Smoak lying about space camp did something to my heart.  
_

**No Doubt in My Mind Where You Belong**

Donna’s been back from her _solo_ mani-pedi for nearly two hours when Oliver comes bursting through the front door, alone. She lets out the angry breath she was gathering because she’s annoyed at being blown off by her daughter once again, but there’s no way she’s scolding _that_ face.

“Donna, I’m so sorry,” he apologizes even as she waves him off. “I completely forgot to tell you we were working late…on the campaign.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about me, hon.” His face falls anyway, so she smiles harder, and tries to figure out what exactly he’s lying about.

“We haven’t really been the best hosts.” He’s staring at his shoes and she’d let out a laugh if she didn’t think it would only make his bad mood worse. Felicity’s never “hosted” her once in her adult life, she just shows up.

“You’ve been busy.” She waves another hand, and pauses for a second to consider her manicure. After learning the lesson the hard way last time she was in town, she’s happy to be on a “need to know” basis when it comes to these two and their darker secrets. “Maybe it wasn’t the best time.”

“She’s happy to see you, I know she is.” When Donna looks back up, his brow is furrowed and it’s about a hundred kinds of adorable how concerned he is about her little girl. “She’s just…”

“Oliver, please,” she stops him and he looks almost grateful. “I lived with the girl for sixteen years, there’s nothing you have to explain to me.”

“I should have asked her,” he admits with a sheepish shrug. “I’m kind of new to this relationship stuff.”

“I think you’re doing just fine.”

Her approval seems to calm him in a way that’s almost unbelievable. Then he speaks again and she remembers he really is too good to be true. “Are you sure I can’t make you a late dinner or something?”

“Absolutely not,” she laughs. Tempting though it may be to watch him roll those sleeves up and get to work in the kitchen.

“Okay, if you’re sure,” he nods. “Felicity should be home soon, I’m gonna…” He motions to the stairs and she frowns because it’s like, nine-thirty.

“Long day?” She didn’t really have him pegged for an early bird, even if there are dark smudges under his eyes, and a kind of heaviness across his shoulders.

“Oh, no, I’m just going to get ready. I don’t…” He pauses for a long moment before looking up at her like he’s not sure if he should finish the sentence, like it’s something he needs to square himself up for. The breath leaves her lungs when he decides to go for it. “I don’t sleep without her.”

“Oh,” she whispers, before she realizes she’s probably supposed to say something else. It’s not hard for Donna to see how Felicity loses herself in this man, even if it breaks her heart all over again to remember how her daughter had spat that out like it was a character flaw. “Well, good night, Oliver.”

He smiles, sure of himself, and the strength of his conviction makes her heart swell again. “Good night.”

He’s halfway up the stairs before she just up and blurts it out. “You’re gonna marry her, aren’t you?” She wants to sound like she’s onto him, but the question mark comes out sharper with worry than she intended.

Oliver turns back to study her for a minute, then gives her a smile so brilliant it’s like someone’s sliding a dimmer switch up on the room. “Trying my best.”

“I’m serious.” She is, but she can’t help but give him a grin back, because he’s adorable. He’s _wonderful_ , Felicity had said, like even the queen of logic and reason was unable to believe how or why the man loved her like he did.

“So am I,” Oliver nods, smile dimming a little in favor of showing her how earnest he is. “Got a ring and everything.”

She doesn’t even fight the urge to ask, “Can I see it?”

He looks away at that, drops his eyes, and she fears she’s overstepped. Another small laugh has her second guessing. “It’s in the bowl, actually.”

He’s pointing to a decorative bowl on the coffee table in front of her, looking only a little embarrassed, and her breath actually catches when she spots the silver band among the glass beads. “Oh…”

“It was my mother’s.” He offers the information like an afterthought, and she looks up to see his eyebrows twist with something between pride and melancholy.

“It’s a beautiful ring, Oliver,” she tells him, even though there’s no possible way he needs her assurance on this. “It’s perfect.”

It really is, impressive without looking gaudy, in the way that only the really expensive stuff can. It’s easy for her to forget that he’s old money, what with all the zeros on her daughter’s paycheck these days. The two of them are going to have some kind of life.

“You can take it out.” She snaps out of her daydream at his light words, and realizes she’s just holding the bowl and staring.

“Oh no, I don’t want to…” She’s not sure why she’s nervous actually, only that she’s hesitant to touch it before Felicity gets the chance.  “I don’t want to give it any bad juju or anything.”

“If you had known my mother,” he smiles wryly, bounding easily down the rest of the stairs and taking the bowl from her hands, “you might not be so worried about that.”

“So, what are you waiting for?” He’d better do it soon, she’s not going to be able to stop herself from grinning like an idiot around Felicity.

He digs the ring out, rolling it easily between his thumb and forefinger. When he speaks, it’s like he’s gone somewhere far away. “I don’t know, I just…I don’t want to rush her.”

“She might get a little scared, Oliver,” she tells him then, lowering her eyes and voice to make sure he’s paying attention. “But you have to know, I’ve never seen her want anything more.”

Donna’s still thinking about how Oliver sparkled like the diamond in his mother’s ring when Felicity comes home, six kinds of distracted with worried, watery eyes that look like they’re about to spill over. But a brilliant, relieved smile spreads across her daughter’s face at the news that Oliver’s upstairs waiting, and it makes all of her maternal concern dissipate.

Felicity’s always trusted herself, Donna knows this fact about her headstrong girl like the way she knows the sky is blue. It says multitudes about their relationship, about the man that Oliver is, that the only thing her daughter has left to question is herself. Their love is battle-tested, in a way that Donna knows she still doesn’t fully understand. 

But she’s so grateful for it – as she happily gives them some space to patch each other up – grateful for the way it inspires her to hold a hand out later, when a handsome stranger smiles at her at the bar.


End file.
